wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Narcisa Valdez
Narcisa Carolina Valdez (born March 16, 1991) is a Dominican professional wrestler and professional wrestling manager currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance. She competes in the promotion's developmental territory, OWT, in addition to appearing on the Kingdom brand as the manager of CASPIAN. Early Life Valdez was born and raised in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. She has one older sister, Noelia. Her parents are Imelda Morales and Lazaro Valdez. Her father was a high-ranking associate of cocaine kingpin Rolando Florián Felíz, who was able to actively run a drug smuggling empire despite having been incarcerated from 1996 until his death in 2009. Valdez's father's "profession" afforded his wife and children a lavish lifestyle, and Valdez recalls "living in big houses, going on long vacations, and going to private Catholic schools" as a child. Business Dealings Valdez graduated from Universidad Iberoamericana in 2011 with a degree in business management and went to work at a public relations firm that managed several professional baseball players in the Dominican Republic. She and her sister also opened several small boutiques, which were used as money laundering fronts for their father's business ventures. In 2015, Valdez, her father, and her sister were among those arrested in connection with the ongoing Felix operation. Though the racketeering charges against Valdez and her sister were dismissed months later due to insufficient evidence, their father remained in prison. At his behest, Valdez, her mother, and her sister fled the country and settled in Atlanta, Georgia. There, she and her sister continued to open and operate clothing stores in addition to investing in real estate. In 2017, Valdez began spending a considerable amount of time in Mexico City, where she continued these business practices. She continued to buy property in other parts of Central America. While it has been reported that the properties are leased to several criminal syndicates as clandestine locations to conduct their activities, none of this can be substantiated. While visiting Mexico, Valdez met Andrés Ramirez. Professional Wrestling Career OWT (2018 - present) Valdez signed with Philadelphia-based OWA in April 2018. She subsequently began training for an in-ring role in the promotion's developmental territory. Kingdom (2018 - present) Valdez made her main roster debut on the August 3 edition of Kingdom, acting as CASPIAN's manager. Personal Life Valdez now resides in Philadelphia's Overbrook Farms neighborhood. In addition to Spanish (her first language) and English, she also speaks Portuguese and Italian. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Diving DDT ** Leglock inverted cloverleaf * Signature Moves ** Diving hurricanrana ** Dragon screw ** Enzuigiri ** Feint springboard moonsault, transitioned into a standing moonsault ** Handspring stinger splash ** Jumping neckbreaker ** Leaping clothesline, sometimes while springboarding ** Pendulum kick from out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming opponent ** Ranhei ** Rolling thunder clothesline ** Running double-knee strike, to an opponent seated in the corner ** Senton bomb * Entrance Themes ** "Dinero (OWA Edit)" by Jennifer Lopez (July 2018 - present) ** "Tuyo" by Rodrigo Amarante (August 2018 - present; used while managing CASPIÁN) Category:OWA personnel Category:1991 births Category:Hispanic and Latino people Category:Managers Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Goddesses Category:Female professional wrestlers Category:Expatriate professional wrestlers in the United States Category:Hispanic and Latino professional wrestlers